Now and Forever
'Now and Forever' (Also known as Now & Forever) was performed by the first and fourth-generation Seigaku cast. It's the unofficial ballad of the first-generation cast. It was first performed in Dream Live 1st and last performed in Dream Live 6th. Performed in: *Dream Live 1st *More Than Limit St. Rudolph Gakuen *In Winter 2004-2005 Side Fudomine ~Special Match~ *Dream Live 6th Romaji= Tatakai wa kodoku na GAME Kakebbuchi girigiri yureru kokoro Isshun no suki wo tsuku tame ni wa Janen wo keshisari teki ni itten shuuchuu Samegiau shouri shinjite Ore ryuu no yarikata sore ga RULE Yowami wo miseru na tsukisusumuzo Ikiteru akashi omae ni oshiete yaruze Ima te no todoku shiawase ja naku Ima taeru koto de mietekuru ashita Ima yorishireru eiko ja naku Ima ha wo kuishibari te ni ireru mirai Ima ima wo tsunagete eien ni shiyou! Kisoiau RIVAL-tachi to Isshun no hitotoki tomo ni ikiru Maketaku wa nai to jibun takame Minna de mezasou eien to iu na no GOAL wo Ima te no todoku shiawase ja naku Ima taeru koto de mietekuru ashita Ima yorishireru eiko ja naku Ima ha wo kuishibari te ni ireru mirai Ima ima wo tsunagete eien ni shiyou! Ima te no todoku shiawase ja naku Ima taeru koto de mietekuru ashita Ima yorishireru eiko ja naku Ima ha wo kuishibari te ni ireru mirai Ima ima wo tsunagete eien ni shiyou! NOW & FOREVER! |-| Kanji= 戦いは　孤独なゲーム 崖っぶちギリギリ　揺れる心 一瞬の隙を　突くためには 邪念を消し去り　敵に一転集中 さめぎ合う　勝利信じて 俺流のやり方　それがルール 弱みを見せるな　突き進むぞ 生きてる証　お前に教えてやるぜ 今　手の届く　幸せじゃなく 今　耐えることで　見えてくる明日 今　酔いしれる　栄光じゃなく 今　歯を食いしばり　手に入れる未来 今　今をつなげて永遠にしよう 競い合う　ライバル達と 一瞬のひととき　共に生きる 負けたくはないと　自分高め みんなで目指そう　永遠という名のゴールを 今　手の届く　幸せじゃなく 今　耐えることで　見えてくる明日 今　酔いしれる　栄光じゃなく 今　歯を食いしばり　手に入れる未来 今　今をつなげて永遠にしよう 今　手の届く　幸せじゃなく 今　耐えることで　見えてくる明日 今　酔いしれる　栄光じゃなく 今　歯を食いしばり　手に入れる未来 今　今をつなげて永遠にしよう NOW＆FOREVER |-| English= Fighting is a lonely game It’s like standing on a cliff with a wavering heart To strike in an instant We have to erase our evil thoughts and focus solely on our opponent. While fighting each other, believe in your victory And play with your own style, that’s a rule Don’t show your weaknesses, just push forward Show the proof that you are alive! Right now, we cannot reach our happiness Right now, we endure the pain to reach tomorrow Right now, we are not carried away by glory Right now, we endure the pain to grab our future Right now, we’ll connect the present to eternity! With the rivals we compete against We are alive in this brief moment We don’t want to lose, so strengthen yourself Let’s all together aim for our goal called eternity Right now, we cannot reach our happiness Right now, we endure the pain to reach tomorrow Right now, we are not carried away by glory Right now, we endure the pain to grab our future Right now, we’ll connect the present to eternity! Right now, we cannot reach our happiness Right now, we endure the pain to reach tomorrow Right now, we are not carried away by glory Right now, we endure the pain to grab our future Right now, we’ll connect the present to eternity! NOW & FOREVER! Sources *AmarisRiku @ GoogleSites *TeniMyu-Lyrics Blogspot Category:Music